Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 5
Ich beschütze euch und wenn ich dabei draufgehe “Was sollen wir machen Davis wir können nicht gegen ihn Kämpfen immer ihn ist er unser Freund” sagte Sora und alle stimmten ihr zu “Ja das weiß ich Sora ich will ja auch nicht gegen Christoph Kämpfern aber wenn wir ihn wieder zurück holen wollen haben wir keine andere Wahl” sagte Davis mit lautem mund, alle dachten über die Worte von Davis nach sie überlegten ob sie es machen sollten oder ob es auch eine andere Lösung gebe dann brach Tai das schweigen “Ok ich bin dabei Davis ich werde nicht weiter zu sehen wie mein Stiefbruder weiterhin im Bann der Finsternis bleibt wehr macht mit” alle sahen Tai an und standen dann auf und sagte “auf uns alle könnt ihr euch verlassen” es vergingen einige stunden weil alle sich für eine Lange Nacht vor bereiteten immerhin waren es ja Ferien und sagten deswegen ihren Eltern sie schlaffen alle bei Izzy obwohl sie in die digiwelt gehen werden um Christopher und Guilmon zu retten. “Also wo fangen wir an” fragte Tai selbst bewusst “Ich würde meinen wir machen erst mal einen Plan wo wir hin müssen wissen wir ja aber sie werden dort schon auf uns warten” sagte Izzy besorgt “Izzy wo meinst du” “OMG Davis wie dämlich bist du da wo wir gestern waren und uns gegen Christopher und Guilmon stellen mussten!” Schrie Sora Davis an “Ok ich hab’s ja verstanden und es tut mir auch leit das ich das vergessen habe also wie leitet der Plan Izzy” “Wir gehen erst alle gemeinsam rein ich habe für jeden noch eine Karte des Schlosses und teilen uns auf jeder geht durch einen der Gänge die in den Saal führen und unterwegs werden wir bestimmt auf die Krieger der Finsternis treffen und falls sie schon in der Eingangs halle sind rennt jeder von uns in einen gang dann müssen sie sich auf teilen, dann haben wir eine chanse gegen sie” die digirietter nickte alle und machten sich mit ihren Partnern auf dem Weg zu Schloss (Wären dessen im Schloss Der Krieger der Finsternis) “Meister kanbera die Digirietter und ihre Partner sind auf dem Weg hier her was sollen wir machen” sagte C.J. “Ihr wartet auf sie in der eingangs halle und knöpft euch jeden vor und du Christopher wirst mit deinem Partner hier auf sie warten und mich beschützen” sagte Tomas Kanbera “Jawohl Meister” sagten alle und machten sich ans werk Guilmon und ich setzten uns hin und warteten auf die Digiritter “Davis da hinten wir sind gleich da” sagte Veemon zu Davis “So ihr wisst noch den Plan dann mal los” als die digiritter in die Eingangs halle kamen sahen sie schon Die Krieger der Finsternis und teilten sich sofort auf Tai wurde Von Artur verfolgt, Matt von Koiji, Izzy von Justin, Davis von C.J., Joy von Max, Dominik von Troi, der DP von Genzu, Kari von Sandra, Yoli von Kuzo, Ken von Jona und T.K. hatte das Frei los er wurde von niemanden verfolgt und konnte so schnell in den Saal kommen wo Guilmon und ich schon warteten. “Ich kriege dich so wie so also Bleib stehen” schrie Artur zu Tai “wenn das so ist Bist du bereit für eine Phantom digitation Agumon” es Nickte und beide blieben stehen Agumon digitirte zu Goldgraymon und kämpfte gegen Cyber Diaboromon “Schild der gerechten” schrie Goldgraymon es schoss einen strahl aus seinem Schild doch Cyber Diaboromon wich den angriff geschickt aus und beschoss Goldgraymon mit seinen Cyber bomben. “Tai was soll ich machen es bewegt sich zu schnell” “Ich überlege ja schon Goldgraymon, ich hab es mir müssen auf eine stelle zielen bevor es dort ankommt” “OK Tai das machen wir, Schild der Gerechten!” es traf eine ecke in die Cyber Diaboromon springen wollte und es sprang stattdessen in ein loch aus dem es nicht mehr so schnell raus kam “Das ist unsere chanse Goldgraymon los Angriff!!” Goldgraymon griff es mit der Lanze des Himmels an und zerstörte es durch den angriff flogen Steine um her und einer traf Artur am kopf der darauf hin bewusstlos um fiel Tai konnte sich nicht darum kümmern weil die Zeit drängt und weil der Gang einstürzte Goldgraymon griff sich Tai und Flog schnell in den Saal wo er erschreckendes sehen musste wie T.K. und Patamon in einem Käfig aber im gleichen Moment fiel auch auf tai und Goldgraymon ein Käfig. “Matt was machen wir jetzt” fragte Gabumon seinen Partner der nur überlegte während sie weiter rannten “ich habe es du musst digitiren und den Gegner leider ausschalten auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt aber wir haben keine andere chanse Gabumon” beide blieben stehen und auch Koiji blieb stehen “Was ist habt ihr euch entschieden euch zu ergeben” fragte Koiji Spöttisch “Ergeben wir.. Niemals wir machen dich fertig, los Gabumon” Gabumon digitirte zu Metalweregaruromon und wartete auf Dark Pfönixmon's Attacke und es lies nicht lange auf sich warte es griff Metalweregaruromon mit seinem Schwarzen Feder hauch an doch es konnte den angriff locker aus weichen “so jetzt sind wir dran los geht’s Metalweregaruromon” schrie Matt und es folgten sogleich an paar Miralklauen auf den Gegner den es wohl kalt lies da er sich nicht regte “Soll das alles sein jetzt ist Schluss mit Spaß los Dark Pfönixmon jetzt machen wir mal ernst” Dar Pfönixmon Speicherte kurz Energie da bei lies es die Attacken von metalweregaruromon auf sich nieder rasseln und dann schoss es einen strahl aus seinen Maul der Metalweregaruromon nach hinten stieß und matt mit um haute es digitirte zurück zu gabumon Koiji strich sich durchs haar und nahm die beiden mit in den Saal wo ja schon T.K. und Tai mit ihren Partnern wahren. Bei den andren gingen die Kämpfe alle etwas schlecht aus sie verloren außer vier, drei hatten die Kämpfe erfolgreich geschafft und kari rannte um her und wurde nicht gefunden. “So haben wir dann alle” fragte meister Kanbera der sah wie auch die Drei die, die Kämpfe geschaffte hatten (Davis der DP und Dominik) mit den anderren in einen Käfig gesteckt wurden “Nein Meister eine Fehlt noch diese kari, sollen wir nach ihr suchen Meister?” fragten seine Lakaien “Nein ich lasse Christopher die Arbeit machen da er schnell ist also sagt ihm bescheit” “jawohl meister” einer der Krieger der Finsternis Rannte Los und schrie “Herr Christopher wo sind sie” “Mein Gott schrei hier nicht so rum ich habe gerade geschlafen” sagte ich zornig “Wie geschlafen du sollst die Gefangen doch Bewachen” “wie denn wenn sie mich zu Labern” “Naja du sollst diese Kari suchen und Gefangen nehmen” “OK” und weck war ich, ich lief gelassen durch die Festung dann hörte ich Plötzlich jemanden Weinen und auch jemanden reden ich schaute um die Ecke und sah Gatomon und Kari ich griff mein Schwert und schlug Gatomon mit dem Schwert rücken K-O, Kari erschrak und hielt Gatomon fest im arm ich packte sie und nahm sie auf die schulter und holte mein Schwert erneut raus “So jetzt machen wir mal eine kleine Reise, San-get-zu” wir wurden von einem licht strahl umhüllt und standen dann im Saal “So Meister da Hebe ich sie ich stecke sie mal in den Käfig zu den anderren” der Meister sagte noch etwas aber ich hörte es nicht ich brachte Kari zu den anderen und setzte mich dann wider hin. “Christopher Du musst dich an unser Freundschaft erinnern und an die liebe zu kari” sagte Davis und auch in diesem Moment fing Kari an zu weinen ich ging zu ihr das sie dicht am Käfig war und wischte ihr die Tranen aus dem Gesicht und grinste sie an. “Was machst du da Christopher obwohl es ist mir auch egal aber Meister kanbera hat den befehl gegeben die gefangenen in den Saal zu bringen wo sie hingerichtet werden” sagte Koiji zu mir und ging dann wieder, “So dann wollen wir mal” ich legte sie und ihr Partner in Ketten und Brachte sie in den Saal “Bitte sehr Meister hier sind sie” sagte ich und verbeugte mich “OK dann fangen wir mal an und zwar mit dem Mädchen und ihrem Gatomon, bringt sie zum Henker der ich bin” sie nahmen kari und Brachten sie zu Meister kanbera er nahm ein Schwert das da rum lag und sagte “schöne Grüsse an den Tod” als ich diesen Spruch Hörte über nahm ich wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und zerbrach das Sigel der Finsternis aber auch Guilmon wurde wider normal. “Stirrrrrrrrrrrrb!” schrie Tomas “Nana nicht so schnell hier haben wir auch noch ein Wort mit zureden” sagte ich zu Tomas und blockierte den Angriff mit meinem Schwert “was soll das Ich befehl… Moment mal du hast doch nicht!” sagte Tomas Ängstlich “Ohh doch wir sind wieder zurück und wenn du meine freunde töten willst musst du an Guilmon und mir vorbei und wir beschützen sie mit unserem leben das sind wir ihnen schuldig nach dem was wir ihnen angetan haben und wenn hier einer stirbt bist du das!, Tut mir leit Kari aber er wirt drauf gehen koste es was es wolle” Guilmon schoss einen seiner Pyrobälle auf Tomas das er abgelenkt wahr und ich stürmte auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit dem Schwert doch er wehrte es mit seinem Arm ab doch Guilmon digitirte zu Destroyermon “Wie hast du das gemacht du bist doch kein Mensch oder ein digimon was bisst du gottverdammt” schrie ich es an als ich ihm mit dem Schwert traf. “So du willst wissen wer oder was ich bin ok ich bin ein Cyber Tamer und ich bin nicht alleine von meiner art gibt es noch mehr und ich werde auch nicht so schnell aufgeben, Los Dark Crusadermon mach ihn fertig” es griff ununterbrochen Destroyermon mit seiner spieralmaskerade an dann rief Davis “sollen wir helfen Christopher” “Nein das müssen wir Alleine machen Davis” “Ist mir egal wir sind ein Team und wir kämpfen auch als Team und ich will keine wieder rede hören Christopher, los geht’s Leute machen wir sie fertig” alle ließen ihre digimon digitiren und wir machten die Finsteren Krieger fertig. Als der Kampf vorbei war hörten wir den Cyber tamer nur noch sagen “Es kommen noch andere und die sind stärker als ich hahaha….” und dann starb er und wir gingen alle nachhause um uns auszuruhen'.' Kategorie:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2 - Geschichten